reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Finger Fillet
Five Finger Fillet is a gambling activity featured in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. It can be played in any location with a "hand" symbol on the map. To play, the player places their hand palm-down on a table with his fingers spread apart. Using a knife, the player attempts to quickly strike the spaces between his fingers, while moving the knife back and forth, attempting to avoid injury. The higher the wager the user chooses the harder the pattern will be. The knife seems to be a larger version of the Throwing Knife. This game is played competitively and cash is wagered on the outcome. The difficulty of the game increases with larger bets. To collect a scrap of the Reyes' Rebels Outfit, you need to defeat all three opponents at Five Finger Fillet in Torquemada. Model The game uses four specific patterns based on the bet amounts. For each opponent, the player gets five attempts in two rounds. Hitting the wrong button or completing the pattern too slow will result in the loss of an attempt. It's easier if you write out the pattern and not look at the game screen while doing the pattern. Once you get the pattern down, it’s extremely simple. Betting $100 each round, you can make a hundred bucks in just a few seconds by skipping all of the cut scenes. Don’t forget that you’re timed, so do it as fast as you can. It should be noted that in the first two opponents, the player can't go too fast, even on the first two patterns. PS3 Five Finger Fillet Patterns: Pattern 1 ($1 to $4 bets) – X repeatedly Pattern 2 ($5 to $9 bets) – X, Circle, X, Circle, X, Circle, X, Circle, X, Circle (repeat) Pattern 3 ($10 to $24 bets) – X, Circle, X, Triangle, X, Circle, X, Triangle, X, Circle (repeat) Pattern 4 ($25 to $100 bets) – X, Circle, X, Triangle, X, Square, X, Circle, X, Triangle (repeat) At the end of every pattern (after repetition) you must finish with X (A for Xbox users) For e.g. A,B,A,Y,A,B,A,X,A,B,A,Y (repeat another 2 times) and finish with A. This is for the hardest round of Five Finger Fillet you can play. Xbox 360 Five Finger Fillet Patterns: Pattern 1 ($1 to $4 bets) – A repeatedly Pattern 2 ($5 to $9 bets) – A, B, A, B, A, B, A, B, A, B (repeat) Pattern 3 ($10 to $24 bets) – A, B, A, Y, A, B, A, Y, A, B (repeat) Pattern 4 ($25 to $100 bets) – A, B, A, Y, A, X, A, B, A, Y (repeat) The patterns repeat multiple times, and always ends with the first button pressed (A or X depending on the system). One easy way to complete Pattern 4 is to learn the basic order of button presses and then count to ten while tapping it out, beginning again at start of the pattern. Repeat this three times to win the round. ''Red Dead Redemption'' This game is found in 5 different locations throughout the map. *Armadillo *Thieves' Landing *Manzanita Post *Torquemada *Escalera ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Five Finger Fillet returns in Red Dead Redemption 2. It can be found in 4 different locations around the world. Locations: * Valentine - Keane's Saloon (random availability) * Strawberry * Van Horn Trading Post * Camp (random availability) Tips *To make it easier to win, remember the pattern and stare down at your controller's buttons. This will be easier to follow than Marston's hand. *When there are multiple people in line to play, the player can run into the NPCs in the line until they fall over, causing them to leave; there will now only be one person to beat. Once there is only one competitor, the minimum bet will be set to $25. *Don't wear the Bandito Outfit because the wide-brimmed hat can block the view of Marston's hand and the button pattern. Trivia *Skipping the opponents turn to all appearances has a slight, but subtly impacting, effect on the time and hidden difficulty level. One may empirically test playing whilst skipping entirely, or patiently waiting: the difference is marked, and the dynamic is similar to how "skipping" in Horseshoes self-handicaps the player detectably, if not massively. To play it safe with higher wages such as $100, take time and wait their turns out. *This is a very efficient way to make quick money during normal gameplay, even early on in the game. Doing this can easily earn $100 a minute and possibly more. Looking at the pre-determined pattern instead of the buttons as they appear on screen is the most efficient method. *After winning versus all opponents, the last one remains and allows the player to replay him as many times as wanted for bets between $25-$100. This is a quick way to make a lot of money if the player is good at it. *In the third and fourth pattern, counting to five is essential. When reaching five, start the pattern from the beginning. *Drew MacFarlane is a keen player of Five Finger Fillet, according to some of the comments made by NPC competitors whilst Marston is playing. Drew is reported to have kept on playing after nearly slicing off a finger. *Even hitting the same finger many times and all the blood loss, Marston never actually cuts off a finger. *Five Finger Fillet is not available in Multiplayer. *When participating in a game, there may be a patron drinking out of a bottle that has the same model as that of Bait. Gallery File:Five_finger_fillet.jpg|A game in progress. Fff.jpg Video Trophies/Achievements ''Red Dead Redemption'' Winning games of will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired through playing the various gambling mini games in Red Dead Redemption 2: Category:Gambling Category:Activities Category:Activities in Redemption Category:Activities in Redemption II